More Than Friends
by RKOxLOVESxME
Summary: Sequel to Just Friends. See the continuation of all your favorite characters lives.! Randy, Becca, John, Taby, Jeff, Rachael, and more.! What type of drama will they endure next.!


"Coming to Anaheim, California two weeks from tonight: Monday Night Raw!" Yelled the announcer on the local commercial.

Alex Martin literally dropped his foot long grinder on the ground as those words were spoken. His roommate changed the channel just as the details were being said. Alex threw a pillow at his head and the remote dropped form his hand. Alex dived to grab it and flip it back to the USA network.

"Dude, what the fuck?" His roommate, Joe shouted.

Alex looked at him and shushed him. He continued to listen as the time and location and all that was being said. After it was through, he looked over at Joe.

"Do you have any idea how lucky I just got?" He asked as if Joe had any clue as to what he was talking about.

Joe looked at him quizzically. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Alex quickly came to his senses and realized that Joe didn't know anything about Becca. He had only met the guy 3 months ago when he moved in with him. They had known each other during grade school and met back up this year after graduating college. To save money they moved in with each other to help make paying rent a lot easier.

"Ah, never mind." He answered hastily.

Joe raised his eye brow questioningly and shook his head. "Whatever, man."

Alex smiled nervously and excused himself to go to his room. When he got there he began tumbling through his belongings in his closet. He found the bag he was looking for buried way in the back of his closet and pulled it out. He smiled longingly at the contents in the bag remembering his college days.

FLASHBACK

Becca giggled loudly. "Babe, stop that! It tickles."

Alex stopped nibbling on his girlfriend's neck for a brief moment to look at her with mock innocence.

"I have _no _idea what you're talking about." He answered and went back to his assault on her neck.

She attempted to push him away, but failed miserably.

They had been fooling around in her room for an hour now. They were supposed to be studying together, but got side-tracked.

"Aaaaaaaaaalex! Come on, no fair!" She complained as he held her down tighter so she wouldn't move.

He stopped and looked at her. He began laughing and moved away. "Sorry babe, your neck is just so tempting. I swear it calls my name every time I'm with you."

"Mhmm, sure." She replied sarcastically. "Anyways we should be studying. Taby's gonna be back from the library soon, too."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you have to stay here with _her_ when you can come with me. You know my apartment is big enough for the both of us."

Becca sighed. "Not this again. Al, I told you a million times I like living on campus with my best friend. It's good for me and you know I love you, but I don't think I'm ready to make such a big move."

"Why? So you can fuck around with out me knowing? Is that why you like it so much. I'm telling you that best friend of yours is a bad influence and she's gonna make you cheat on me one of these days."

"Are you kidding me? Why would I do that? You know I love you. Besides Taby is not at all like that. She knows how I feel about you and she would never compromise that. And anyways where are all these trust issues coming from all of a sudden?"

"I don't have trust issues with you. Its other people I don't trust."

Becca sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. "Well, it's not other people you need to trust, is it? It's me and if you trust me like you say you do then there's no problem."

Alex wanted to fight her more on the subject, but then he remembered something that he had brought with him and his mood suddenly changed.

"You're right babe. I'm sorry."

Becca noticed this look on his face because she raised her eyebrows at his questioningly. "What idea just popped into your crazy head?"

He laughed and answered in mock innocence. "What? What are you talking about? What would make you think that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you dropped the argument so fast and now you're being nice."

He laughed again. "Well, since you mentioned it, I do have an idea."

"Uh huh! I knew it. What is it?"

"I, ah….I was wondering…."

"Yes…go on. You were wondering, what?"

"If we could, um…."

"Yeeeeeeeees….."

"If we could have sex?"

She chuckled. "Why would you even have to ask that? You had me turned on the moment your lips touched my neck. You know that's my weak spot."

"I know…..but that's not all I wanted to ask."

"Then what is it?" She asked curiously.

"You see, the thing is I brought my video camera and I was wondering….if we…um….if we could…you know…"

"I know what?"

"Come on, Becca. You can't seriously not know what I'm talking about."

Becca sighed. "I do know. I'm just not comfortable with it. I don't think you need to record us having sex if you get it enough times. Why would you need to record it?"

"Because its fun! Live a little, Bec! This is college; you need to have different experiences."

"Having a three sum is living a little; recording us having sex is just outrageous! What if someone gets a hold of it? Anything can happen!"

Alex got up and heaved a sigh. "Whatever then. I don't care."

He knew she hated disappointing him. She was the type of girl that got blue just from disappointment. He always got her with it.

Right before he got to the door she ran up to him and tugged on his arm.

"Wait…"

He pretended to look pissed so she would feel bad. "What?"

"Uh…I um…."

He rolled his eyes and turned around to leave again, but she pulled on his arm again.

"Babe, don't go."

"Why not? There's nothing else here to do."

She looked wounded by his last remark. That was the thing about her; she was so sensitive and a mere hurtful word could get to her. He loved it because that meant he got whatever he wanted from her.

"Al, please don't go….just stay."

"Why should I?"

"Because…."

"Get on with it, Bec. I don't have time for this."

"I thought we were gonna make a movie…" She replied shakily, but tried to play it off like she was flirting.

He looked at her skeptically. "A movie? You mean it?"

She walked up to him and molded her body into his. She slowly slid her hand down in between their two bodies that became one. Her hands pressed harder with each movement downward until she reached the outside of the front of his pants. His head fell back and he let out a moan under his breath.

"Don't tease me." He said through clenched teeth as he tried to control his breathing.

She was making his head spin and he almost thought he would lose control. That was the thing about Becca. She was so good at pleasuring him. She did things for him and to him that no other girl did and that was the main reason he would never let her go; never let her be with anyone but himself.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'm not teasing you baby. I promise."

Alex tore away from her briefly to set up his camera and then went to the bed where Becca was waiting for him. This was a night she would never forget and he made sure of it by recording every minute on film. Not to mention that it would be embedded in her memory for her lifetime and he smiled at the thought of how he would make her remember every moment of this night.

END FLASHBACK

Alex grinned evilly to himself. Just one more week and he would have her back. One more week and he could finally be with her again.

He put the bag back in its rightful place with all of its contents…well all with the exception of one video. He walked over to the TV that was in his room and popped the video in. He walked back to his bed and got into a comfortable position; lying propped up against the head board with his hands in his shorts. Grabbing the long shaft that had popped itself out of his shorts, Alex began stroking himself while watching the video from his recent flashback.

* * *

><p>"Beccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Randy Orton yelled to his girlfriend, and the mother of his child, from the bathroom.<p>

It had been three months since his little sister's trial. Seemed like just yesterday it all happened and now three months later they were all doing so well. Um, of course with the exception of Taby and John.

Rachael moved successfully to North Carolina and was doing so well at her new school. She called every week to update him and Becca on school and her friends…and just life. Normal life; something she hadn't been able to enjoy for a very long time. He was so proud of her progress. And although he didn't like that she lived so close to Jeff…someone she could very well be intimate with at any time…he was oddly very grateful for him. If Randy couldn't be there, then he was at least happy Rach had someone near her that she trusted.

He and Becca obviously lived together now. She moved from Connecticut to his home in St. Louis. They even had the nursery ready for the baby who was due to come out in just one month. Get that; Randy Orton, a father in just a month. That was crazy! He still couldn't believe it even though he'd seen his baby in an ultrasound. It wouldn't hit him until little Isabella Jade was in his arms. He and Becca were doing very well living together…at least well enough for Becca and Randy standards. They fought constantly over little things that were totally insignificant, but at the end of the day they loved each other more and more each day. And what would their relationship be with out Becca picking a fight every five minutes? He wouldn't trade her for the world.

As for Taby? Becca, of course, would not move unless there was some way of Taby coming with her. So when Becca moved to St. Louis Taby also made the move. She bought her very first house with her first few paychecks that came in. With the money she was making now she could pretty much buy anything she never dreamed of owning. The new house was just a few houses down from Randy's but wasn't as big as his. This didn't matter though because she lived alone. Taby had really excelled at her new job and even became really good friends with that Mark dude. Randy didn't really like the guy…mostly because his best friend was hurting watching Taby and him together. They didn't really have a normal relationship. From what Becca had told him, they slept together on occasion yet remained really good friends. There was no jealousy or hurt when they wanted to be with someone else either. Randy figured this was Taby's way of coping with what happened with she and John a few months back. Becca claimed she had moved on, but Randy knew that wasn't true at all. But there was no way he could ever tell Becca that. Not if he wanted to keep his head.

Randy was happy, though, that Taby lived only a few houses away because she had the option of working from home which meant that she could keep Becca company since she had stopped working in her seventh month.

Randy was now in the shower at he and Becca's home. He had been home for the week. Vince had given him that week of house shows off but he was to return to work that Monday in California. Becca was so sick of being at home that she had begged and begged for them to talk to the doctor to let her travel. After hours of begging, Randy finally gave in and called the doctor. He explained that she would only be out of town for three days and would return home that Thursday morning. The doctor agreed reluctantly out of pity for Randy. He too knew how Becca could get and how she was.

Randy peered out of the shower curtain and yelled yet again for her. "Beccccaaaaaaa!"

When he didn't hear her he continued yelling. Finally he heard her yelling and cussing on her way up the stairs. He pulled his head back into the shower for fear of getting it bitten off by the mother dragon. He laughed at his comparison and stopped abruptly. Man, if Becca ever heard him say that out loud she would literally kill him.

Becca entered the bathroom. "Babe! Why are you yelling for me?" She finally said exasperatedly as she fought to catch her breath.

He peered out at her. "I forgot my bathrobe. Could ya grab it from the room for me, please?"

She placed her hand on her belly and rubbed on it and stared at him hard. "Randall Keith Orton! Is that what you wanted me for!"

He laughed at her reaction. She was too cute when she got mad at him. He was so used to it by now that it was no longer an annoyance but something he found charming about her.

"Yeah babe. Why?"

"Why! You're asking why! Hello!" She yelled pointing at her very noticeable baby belly. "I'm with child here! Its hard enough to walk around for things I actually _need _to do, but now you want me to do things that aren't even significant?"

He smiled at her which ticked her off even more. "You're smiling now? Are you stupid!"

Randy stepped out of the shower briefly and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to her. He tried to place his hands on her waist but she smacked his hands away.

"Oh come on babe. I was only kiddin'. There was more to me callin' you up here other than for a bathrobe. I wanted you in the shower with me."

She fought to suppress a smile. "I'm eight months pregnant and you still like seeing me naked? I'll never understand you, Randy."

"Why?"

"I look bigger than a house! That's not something sexy to look at."

He pulled her as close to him as her belly would allow. "Baby, you're the sexiest woman alive, pregnant or not. And if you think being pregnant would change that then you're insane."

She smiled and looked up at him. "So am I gonna have to undress myself? Or would you like to do the honors?"

He smirked and began undressing her. They stepped into the tub together and enjoyed a relaxing shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL GUYS HERE IS THE MUCH AWAITED FIRST CHAPTER OF MORE THAN FRIENDS.! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY AND BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR MUCH MORE UPDATES FROM ME:) THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS WHOM, TO THIS VERY DAY, STILL LOVE MY STORIES. YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I AM BACK FROM MY HIATUS. LOVE YOU ALL.!**

**XOXO**

**BECCA**


End file.
